Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution
Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution es un libro escrito por Stephen Knight publicado por primera vez en 1976. Propusó una solución a cinco asesinatos acontecidos en el Londres de la época Victoriana, que fueron atribuidos a un asesino en serie no identificado, conocido como "Jack el Destripador". En un intento por solucionar el misterio, Knight presentó una complicada teoría conspirativa, que implica a la familia real británica, la francmasonería y al pintor Walter Sickert. Concluyó que las víctimas fueron asesinadas para encubrir un matrimonio secreto entre el heredero del trono, el Príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale y Annie Elizabeth Crook, una muchacha de clase obrera. Hay muchos hechos que contradicen la teoría de Knight y su fuente principal, Joseph Gorman (también conocido como Joseph Sickert), más tarde se retractó y admitió a la prensa que había sido un embuste. La mayor parte de los expertos desestiman la teoría, calificándola como una fantasía, por lo que las conclusiones del libro, están ampliamente desacreditadas. Sin embargo, el libro fue popular y comercialmente exitoso, llegando a publicarse 20 ediciones.Andrew Hewson, el agente literario de Knight, citado en Rice, Karen (16 de diciembre de 2001) "Jack the Ripper 'revelations' sic exposed as same old story." Scotland on Sunday p.3 También fue la base para la película Murder by Decree y de la novela gráfica From Hell, así como de otras dramatizaciones, y ha influenciado a escritores de novelas policíacas, como Patricia Cornwell y Anne Perry. Orígenes Entre agosto y noviembre de 1888, al menos cinco asesinatos extraordinariamente brutales fueron cometidos en el distrito de Whitechapel, en Londres. Aunque esta era un área empobrecida y la violencia allí fuera común, estos asesinatos podían ser vinculados al mismo asesino por su distintivo modus operandi. Todos los asesinatos ocurrieron dentro de la distancia de unas pocas calles, tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana y las víctimas eran todas mujeres cuyas gargantas fueron cortadas. En cuatro de los casos, los cuerpos fueron mutilados o incluso eviscerados.Evans y Skinner, pp. 399–402 y Knight, p. 168 La remoción de los órganos internos de tres de las víctimas, condujo a las propuestas contemporáneas de que "se evidenció un considerable conocimiento anatómico por parte del asesino, que parecería indicar que su ocupación era la de carnicero o cirujano".Dr. Winslow, el patólogo examinador, citado en Haggard, Robert F. (1993). "Jack the Ripper As the Threat of Outcast London". Essays in History. Volume 35. Departmento de Historia de Corcoran de la Universidad de Virginia. Consultado 1 de marzo de 2010 Los medios de comunicación y la policía recibieron muchas cartas supuestamente escritas por el asesino, que fue denominado "Jack el Destripador", después de recibir una de las misivas. La mayor parte de las confesiones anónimas fueron deshechadas por la policía como bromas, pero una, conocida como "From Hell letter" (en español, la carta del infierno) después de una frase usada por el escritor, fue tratada con más seriedad; fue enviada junto con una pequeña caja que contenía la mitad de un riñón humano preservado. No fue claro si el riñón realmente venía de una de las víctimas o era un espécimen médico, enviado como parte de una broma macabra.DiGrazia, Christopher-Michael (marzo del 2000). "Another Look at the Lusk Kidney". Ripper Notes. Publicado en línea por Casebook: Jack the Ripper. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2010.Wolf, Gunter (2008). "A kidney from hell? A nephrological view of the Whitechapel murders in 1888". Nephrology Dialysis Transplantation vol. 23 pp. 3343–3349 (Se requiere subscripción)Knight, p. 222; Marriott, pp. 166, 225 A pesar de una extensa investigación de la policía, el asesino nunca fue atrapado y su identidad es todavía un misterio. Tanto en aquel tiempo como posteriormente, muchos investigadores aficionados y profesionales, han propuesto soluciones, pero ninguna teoría ha sido aceptada por completo. Las afirmaciones de Thomas Stowell thumb|right|200px|[[Alberto Víctor de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha|Príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale, c. 1888.]] En 1970, el cirujano británico Thomas E. A. Stowell publicó un artículo titulado "Jack the Ripper - A Solution?" en el ejemplar de noviembre de The Criminologist. En el propuso que "el Destripador" fue un aristócrata que había contraído sífilis durante una visita a las Antillas, que esto lo había conducido a la locura y que en ese estado había cometido los cinco asesinatos de Jack el Destripador. Aunque nunca nombró directamente a su sospechoso en el artículo, describió detalladamente a la familia, su aspecto físico y apodos, todo lo cual indicó que se trataba del nieto de la Reina Victoria, el Príncipe Alberto Víctor, Duque de Clarence y Avondale.Rumbelow, pp. 209–213 También escribió que después de un doble asesinato cometido el 30 de septiembre de 1888, su sospechoso fue confinado por su propia familia en una institución en el sur de Inglaterra, pero más tarde escapó para cometer un último asesinato, el 9 de noviembre, antes de morir finalmente de sífilis. Para sostener su teoría, hizo la comparación entre la evisceración de las mujeres y el destripamiento de los ciervos matados a tiros durante las expediciones de caza realizadas por la aristocracia. Decía que su información provenía de los apuntes privados de Sir William Gull, un prestigioso médico que había tratado a los miembros de la Familia Real.Stowell, T. E. A. (noviembre de 1970) "Jack the Ripper – A Solution?". The Criminologist vol. 5 pp. 40–51 citado en Rumbelow, pp. 209–212 Stowell conocía al yerno de Gull, Theodore Dyke Acland y fue el albacea de sus propiedades.Begg, pp. 288–289 y Knight, pp. 202–203 fue un prestigioso médico que se retiró por problemas de salud en 1887.]] El artículo de Stowell atrajo una intensa atención,Ver por ejemplo: "Who Was Jack the Ripper?" (9 de noviembre de 1970). Time Magazine. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2010Knight, pp. 15–16 y colocó a Alberto Víctor como uno de los más sobresalientes sospechosos de ser el Destripador, pero su inocencia fue pronto comprobada. Gull murió antes que Alberto Víctor y no podía haber sabido de la muerte de este.Rumbelow, p. 211 Los tres médicos que asistieron al príncipe al momento de su muerte en 1892, coincidieron en que él había muerto de neumonía, y verificando la escala de progresión en el tiempo de la enfermedad sifilítica, es sumamente improbable que tuviera sífilis. Los primeros síntomas de locura que provienen de infección sifilítica, tienden a ocurrir aproximadamente quince años después de la primera exposición. Aunque esta escala de progresión de la enfermedad nunca es absoluta, para que Alberto Víctor hubiera sufrido de locura sifilítica en 1888, probablemente tendría que haber sido infectado a la edad de nueve años, aproximadamente en 1873, seis años antes de que visitara las Antillas.Rumbelow, pp. 212–213 Stowell aseguró que su sospechoso había sido recluido en una clínica psiquiátrica, al tiempo que el príncipe servía en el ejército británico, haciendo apariciones regulares en público y visitando amigos en sus casas de campo.Rumbelow, pp. 211–212 and Trow, p. 153 Reportes de periódico, el diario de la Reina Victoria, cartas de la familia y documentos oficiales, demuestran que Alberto Víctor asistía a actos públicos o encuentros con la realeza extranjera, a cientos de millas de Londres al momento de cada uno de los cinco asesinatos..Marriott, p. 268Por ejemplo, el 30 de septiembre de 1888, cuanso Elizabeth Stride y Catherine Eddowes fueron asesinadas, Alberto Víctor estaba en el Castillo de Balmoral, la residencia real en Escocia, más de 500 milas (más de 800 km) de Londres. El 5 de noviembre de 1970, Stowell escribió al periódico The Times, negando que fuera su intención implicar que príncipe era Jack el Destripador. La carta fue publicada el 9 de noviembre,Stowell, T. E. A. (9 de noviembre de 1970). "Jack the Ripper". The Times p. 9; volumen 58018; col. F al día siguiente, el anciano escritor, murió de causas naturales. La misma semana, su hijo divulgó que había quemado los papeles de su padre, diciendo "leí solamente lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no había nada de importancia".PHS (14 de noviembre de 1970). "The Times Diary: Ripper file destroyed". The Times p. 12; Volumen 58023; col. E Las afirmaciones de Joseph Gorman Aunque la hipótesis de Stowell fuera claramente incorrecta, su artículo volvió a encender el interés en el caso de Jack el Destripador,Knight, p. 15 y en 1973 la BBC lanzó una serie de televisión, Jack the Ripper, que investigó los asesinatos de Whitechapel. La serie mezcló el documental y el drama; destacando la presntación pruebas verdaderas, pero con la presencia de dos detectives ficticios, Barlow y Watt, representados por Stratford Johns y Frank Windsor, respectivamente.Knight, p. 16 y Rumbelow, p. 223 La serie se convirtió en un libro, The Ripper File, por Elwyn Jones y John Lloyd en 1975. El sexto y final programa de la serie incluyó el testimonio de Joseph Gorman, que dijo llamarse Joseph Sickert y reclamó ser hijo ilegítimo del reconocido pintor Walter Sickert. Gorman aseguró, que Sickert le había contado una historia que implicaba no sólo a la familia real, si no también a otras famosas personas en los asesinatos.Knight, p. 22 Según él, los asesinatos fueron físicamente realizados por Sir Wiliam Gull, el médico personal de la Reina Victoria, con la ayuda de cómplices. Stowell había mencionado rumores que implican a Gull en su artículo, pero los había desestimado por injustos y falsos.Begg, p. 289 Gorman dijo que su abuela, una mujer católica, se había casado en secreto con Alberto Víctor y que su madre, como hija legítima del príncipe, era la legítima heredera al trono. Afirmó que los asesinatos del Destripador, fueron organizados como parte de una conspiración, para callar cualquier escándalo potencial, asesinando a todo aquel que sabía del nacimiento.Knight, pp. 24–39 En la serie de televisión original, la historia es presentada como la percepción de Gorman, pero no de los detectives. Cautivado por la historia, el periodista Stephen Knight, decidió llevar más allá la investigación,Knight, p. 30 y tarde o temprano la publicó, como el libro Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution ( en español Jack el Destripador: La Solución Final) en 1976. Contenido La historia de Gorman El libro comienza con el Knight explicando como conoció a Joseph Gorman y continúa contando su historia, la que "no vino en un orden claro, preciso y cronológico, pero tuve que sacar deducciones de una discusión confusa y a veces vaga".Knight, p. 20 Gorman decía que la madre de Alberto Víctor, la Princesa Alejandra, presentó a Walter Sickert a su hijo, con la esperanza de que le enseñaría sobre arte. Aseguraba que el príncipe conoció a una de las modelos del pintor, Annie Elizabeth Crook, una modesta empleada católica, en el estudio del 15 de Cleveland Street. Ellos tuvieron un romance y se casaron en una ceremonia secreta, donde fueron testigos Sickert y la amiga de Annie, Mary Jane Kelly. Afirmaba que tuvieron una hija de Annie, Alice Margaret Crook, que nació el 18 de abril de 1885, y que Alberto Víctor las colocó a ambas en un apartamento en Cleveland Street. En abril de 1888, la Reina Victoria y el primer ministro británico Lord Salisbury descubrieron el secreto. Gorman acusa a Salisbury de ordenar una incursión al apartamento, porque tuvo miedo que se el hacerse del conocimiento público, la posibilidad de un potencial heredero católico al trono, causara una revolución. Gorman dijo que Alberto fue colocado bajo la custodia de su familia, mientras que Annie fue colocada a la custodia de Sir William Gull, que la certificó como loca, y pasaría los próximos treinta años, entrando y saliendo de diferentes instituciones, antes del morir en 1920.Knight, pp. 22–28 Influencia A pesar de sus muchas inconsistencias, la teoría de conspirativa de Knight y Gorman, ha capturado la imaginación de otros autores, que han hecho remotas modificaciones a la historia. Por ejemplo, Melvyn Fairclough, en su libro The Ripper and the Royals (Londres: Duckworth, 1991) afirmó que Lord Randolph Churchill fue "el tercer hombre",Begg, p. 292 and Trow, pp. 159–160 aunque más tarde desconociera su propio libro y dijera a los reporteros que "ya no cree más en esa teoría".Edge, Simon (15 de diciembre de 2001). "My grandfather was the heir to the throne and Jack the Ripper killed to cover it up". Daily Express Andy Parlour, Sue Parlour y Kevin O'Donnell, autores de The Jack the Ripper Whitechapel Murders (ST Osyth, Essex:Ten Bells Publishing, 1997), suponían que Mary Jane Kelly estaba embarazada del hijo de Alberto Víctor, en lugar de Annie Crook. Estos y otros libros promueven que Sickert fue desde un cómplice, hasta que pudo ser él mismo, Jack el Destripador, como el libro de Jean Overton-Fuller Sickert and the Ripper Crimes (Oxford: Mandrake, 1990) y Portrait of a Killer de Patricia Cornwell (2002), son comercializados como libros basados en hechos reales, pero son desestimados, casi mundialmente, como fantasías derivadas del dañado análisis inicial de Knight.Begg, pp. x–xi, 295–296; Meikle, p. 197; Roland, pp. 132–137 y Rumbelow, p. 246 La teoría de conspirativa perfilada en Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution, es llevada a la ficción en Force and Hypocrisy por Doug Lucie. Cuatro películas han usado elementos de esta teoría: Murder by Decree, Jack the Ripper, The Ripper y From Hell de los hermanos Hughes, que está basado en una novela gráfica del mismo nombre, del escritor Alan Moore y el iustrador Eddie Campbell.Meikle, pp. 224–234 Destaca la presencia de las teorías de Knight, en el libro final de la serie Riverworld de Philip José Farmer, llamado Gods of Riverworld, y entre las novelas que utilizan el libro como base se incluyen Death at Whitechapel (Nueva York: Berkley Publishing Group, 2000) de Robin Paige y The Whitechapel Conspiracy (Londres: Headline, 2001) de Ana Perry. Notas y fuentes Referencias *Aronson, Theo (1994). Prince Eddy and the Homosexual Underworld. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5278-8. *Begg, Paul (2003). Jack the Ripper: The Definitive History. Harlow, Essex: Pearson Education. ISBN 0-582-50631-X. *Cook, Andrew (2006). Prince Eddy: The King Britain Never Had. Stroud, Gloucestershire: Tempus Publishing Ltd. ISBN 0-7524-3410-1. *Cornwell, Patricia (2003). Portrait of a Killer: Jack the Ripper Case Closed. London: Time Warner Paperbacks. ISBN 0-7515-3359-9. *Evans, Stewart P.; Skinner, Keith (2000). The Ultimate Jack the Ripper Companion: An Illustrated Encyclopedia. New York: Carroll & Graf. ISBN 0-7867-0768-2. *Fairclough, Melvyn (1991). The Ripper and the Royals. London: Duckworth. ISBN 0-7156-2362-1. *Harrison, Michael (1972). Clarence: The life of H.R.H. the Duke of Clarence and Avondale (1864–1892). London and New York: W. H. Allen. ISBN 0-491-00722-1. *Hyde, H. Montgomery (1976). The Cleveland Street Scandal. London: W. H. Allen. ISBN 0-491-01995-5. *Knight, Stephen (1976; rev. 1984; repr. 2000). Jack the Ripper: The Final Solution. London: Bounty Books. ISBN 0-75370-369-6. *Marriott, Trevor (2005). Jack the Ripper: The 21st Century Investigation. London: John Blake. ISBN 1-84454-103-7. *Meikle, Denis (2002). Jack the Ripper: The Murders and the Movies. Richmond, Surrey: Reynolds and Hearn Ltd. ISBN 1-903111-32-3. *Ridley, Jasper (2008) 1999. The Brief History of the Freemasons. London: Robinson. ISBN 978-1-84529-678-0. *Roland, Paul (2006). The Crimes of Jack the Ripper. London: Arcturus Publishing. ISBN 978-0-572-03285-2. *Rumbelow, Donald (2004). The Complete Jack the Ripper: Fully Revised and Updated. Penguin Books. ISBN 0-140-17395-1. *Trow, M. J. (1997). The Many Faces of Jack the Ripper. Chichester, West Sussex: Summersdale. ISBN 1-84024-016-4. *Wilson, Colin; Odell, Robin; edited by Gaute, J.H.H. (1987) Jack the Ripper: Summing up and Verdict. Bantam Press. ISBN 0-593-01020-5. Enlaces externos *[http://casebook.org/suspects/knight.html Casebook: Jack the Ripper – Good Knight: An Examination of The Final Solution.] Desacredita la teoría de Knight. en:Jack the Ripper : The Final Solution fr:Jack the Ripper : The Final Solution